


Nanny Spanks the Muppet Babies

by TheMagicalKingdom



Category: Muppet Babies, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalKingdom/pseuds/TheMagicalKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Muppet Babies get in big trouble and Nanny, feeling quite irritable, spanks several of the Muppet Youths.  Who will get spanked and who will be spared Nanny's "rod of discipline"? </p><p>This is a non-erotic story that deals frankly with the scars of corporal punishment.  It may provoke strong feelings of childhood trauma, which is why viewer discretion is advised.  </p><p>This story doesn't intend to judge parents who spanked their children. It is merely interpreting the reality of what spanking can do to a child's psyche if he or she is overly sensitive. There is no moral of the story here. Much of the content was written impressionistically. Sometimes all we really can do is remember and not quite "understand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanny Spanks the Muppet Babies

INTRO

"Muppet Babies, we make our dreams come true  
Muppet Babies, we'll do the say for you

Kermit:  
When your room looks kind of weird  
And you wish that you weren't there

Piggy:  
Just close your eyes and make believe  
And you can be anywhere 

Muppet, Muppet, Muppet, Muppet  
Babies, Babies, Babies, Babies" 

 

“Cookies, cookies, cookies,” Fozzie said, walking two paces behind the others, as they tiptoed their way into the quiet, creaky hall. Nanny was asleep in the bedroom. Kermit insisted they all be extra quiet, that is, if they wanted to get the double chocolate chip cookies that were hidden in the kitchen, in the third jar to the left of the sink. It usually contained raisins; but this time it had cookies. Piggy said she saw Nanny putting the cookies inside the jar since they were being kept as a surprise for a “very special occasion.”

“Kermit,” Fozzie whispered.

“Sshhhh!” the group all replied.

“Sorry…I just wanted to know…are you sure Nanny said we could have these cookies?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Piggy said, bossy as usual, and speaking for Kermit. “This is a very special occasion because moi is hungry. And I have never been so hungry for cookies as I am right now.”

“Yeah,” Kermit said. Nanny lets us do anything we want, haven’t you noticed? She just wants us to be happy. And I don’t know about you…but cookies would make me very happy!

“Yeah!” the group whispered back.

“Shhhhh!”

“But…” Gonzo said, still having mixed feelings about the whole thing. “If she says we can have them, then why are we sneaking around? Are you sure we’re not doing something wrong?”

“Of course not,” Kermit said. “She just doesn’t want us to wake her up. She’s sleeping.”

“Shut up, Gonzo,” Piggy grouched. 

“I just don’t know if we should be sneaking around. It seems like if she wanted us to have them, she would just bring them to us. You know, like she does with orange juice and taffy.”

“Gonzo, if you don’t shut up I am going to grab you by that weirdo beak of yours and pull you so hard.”

Gonzo irked his head backwards. “Sorry...”

“Okay, okay, let’s head to the kitchen now.”

“Hey, Kermit,” Scooter said. “I don’t think we should all go into the kitchen at once. That will wake Nanny up for sure.”

“Yeah. How about just one of us going grab the cookies and then the others can run back?”

“Ohhh really?” Piggy said with angry diamond eyes. “Is that because some of you are chickens?”

“What’s wrong with chickens?” Gonzo said. 

“Chickens!” 

“Shhhh!” Gonzo said.

“Don’t shhh me! You shhh!” she said, slapping at his beak.

“He might be right,” Kermit said reluctantly. “If Nanny wakes up, she might be upset if she sees all of us sneaking into the kitchen.”

“But…you said it’s okay to eat the cookies.”

“It is, but she did kinda say that we’re not supposed to walk in the hallway or the kitchen late at night. We’re not even supposed to leave the playroom.”

“Ohhh…” Fozzie said with a nervous headshake. “Something feels very scary about this. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I promise you, it’s going to be okay. Believe me. What, do you need a song or something?”

“Well…” He noticed Piggy’s fuming mad face. “Uhhh…no, no song.”

“Okay, here’s the plan. Piggy and I will run back to the playroom. Scooter and Skeeter you follow us, about three steps behind. Very slowly, okay? Don’t make any running noise. Gonzo, you take the cookies and bring them back. Fozzie, you keep a watch out.”

“Hey, why do I have to go into the kitchen? This is not even my idea.”

“Just do it!” Kermit said, already waving the others back.

“Tsk,” Gonzo mumbled to himself. “I always end up having to do the dirty work.”

Gonzo tiptoed into the kitchen and jumped up to the counter, using the drawers as steps. He saw the jar plain as day. Was this all a trick? Were there still raisins inside?

“Oh that’s amazing!” he replied, as he opened the jar top and found a huge bag of packaged cookies, and double chocolate just like Kermit said. 

“This is going to be delicious! I don’t care what Piggy says, I’m taking at least four for myself!”

Gonzo grabbed the cookies and went tumbling down the counter drawers. “Owww…” He was alarmed at how much noise the package seemed to make as he walked back and forth, swinging his arms. “Shhh…don’t wake up, Nanny! Eat first, ask questions later.”

Gonzo snuck past the bedroom then the hallway, always opening his eyes wide and staying perfectly still—just making sure the coast was clear. He hurried back to the playroom to a small outbreak of applause and cheers.

“Oh boy!” 

“Gimme gimme!”

“These are so good!”

“Open them, Kermit!”

All that was heard for the next few hours was the crumbling and ripping open of a cookie package. So forbidden, so exciting…and so worth the risk. Besides, Kermit said that Nanny said that they could have them if they really wanted them. And they really wanted them. 

Rowlf and Animal definitely noticed the huge package of cookies sitting in the middle of the room, quickly being gobbled up by the others.

“Are those cookies?” Rowlf asked in curiosity.

“Duh,” Piggy said.

“Uhh…did Nanny say that we could have them?”

“Well, no,” Fozzie said in uncertainty. “She didn’t say that exactly…”

“Why are you all eating them then?”

“Because, Rowlf,” Scooter said matter-of-factly. “Nanny said they were for a special occasion. And tonight was special.”

“Huh…” Rowlf said, tilting his head in uncertainty. “I don’t know. That just doesn’t seem like something Nanny would say, you know?”

“Then don’t eat any,” Piggy warned him. “If you’re going to complain Rowlf, we’ll be fine eating these cookies without you.”

“Cookies?” Animal said looking at the package with bright eyes and a wide mouth.

“Animal, I don’t think we should eat those. I think Nanny might get upset.”

“Nanny upset? Animal no eat cookie?”

“Come on, let’s go play with toys.”

“TOYS? TOYS! MAMA!”

Rowlf guided Animal away from the late night snacks. It didn’t take too much pull either. Animal seemed repelled by the cookies, as if they were cursed with bad feelings somewhere, or something wasn’t quite right about that loud crinkly package.

“Come on, guys,” Scooter said, munching on two cookies at a time. “You’re worrying too much. It’s just like eating any other type of food. And besides, it’s Nanny we’re talking about. She likes us.”

Nanny was always their friend and their babysitter. They all knew and loved Nanny. And Nanny loved them. What’s the worst that could happen?

*

Gonzo had fallen asleep in a hill of crumbs. His tummy ached and his eyes were blurry. He didn’t sleep much at all, not with temptation so near to him. Those cookies tasted like magic. The best thing he had ever eaten up until now…

But, as his vision cleared and he fixed his eyes on a most terrifying sight—an angry Nanny, standing with her hands on her hips, her stripes green leggings looking downright witchy in their rage—he began to upchuck some of those marvelous cooking crumbs. This might well be the last thing he would ever eat.

Nanny was furious. They had never heard her talk like this before. She sounded so angry, so filled with rage, she virtually shook the room when she spoke. “I am very disappointed in all of you,” she snapped. Her legs seemed to lean forward, and her hands were shaking so bad she had to grab her hips for control.

“Who told you that you could eat those cookies? HUH?”

Nobody said a word. All the children sat in a circle, avoiding Nanny’s fiery visage, and looking only at her striped leggings and purple shoes. 

“It was a very rude thing for you to do. Those cookies were not for you. They were for someone else. You STOLE them. You knew it was wrong and you did it anyway.” Nanny waited for an answer, her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping. 

“SPEAK.”

“I…I’m sorry, nanny,” Gonzo said quietly. 

“Did you take the cookies, Gonzo? Answer me.” 

“I…I…” Gonzo shut his eyes and shook his head. He should have known. Something was wrong with the whole thing. It never did feel right. He should have listened to his conscience. “I…”

“Gonzo, answer me RIGHT NOW. Did you take the cookies?”

“Yes, you did Gonzo! You took them,” Kermit said. All the others looked at Kermit, wondering what would happen next. Who would sell who out and who would pay the ultimate price. 

“Did I ask you, Kermit? Was I talking to you?”

“Well, no…”

“Then shut your mouth.”

Kermit gulped in terror. Everyone was ready to volunteer information but no one wanted to set Nanny off on a tirade. And she was just one tiny remark away from doing it.

Finally, Piggy spoke up, thinking it was now or never. “Nanny, it was Gonzo. Gonzo said that you said it would be okay. You know, to eat them if we were hungry.”

Kermit shuddered and crinkled his lip. Piggy always came to his rescue. Even in the worst of times. Even back then he knew how much she loved him. 

“Is that true, Gonzo?”

“Well…I did take them, Nanny.” Gonzo blinked quickly, his terrified eyes trying to look up and meet her face to face.

“YOU DID? Even though you knew it was WRONG and that you would be punished for it, you took them anyway?” 

“Well…I thought…I thought…”

“You thought what?”

“I don’t know what I thought…Nanny…”

“Well I know what you were thinking. You were being selfish. You were being a selfish little BABY. Weren’t you?”

Gonzo stared for a long moment and then sunk his eyes in shame. 

“You deliberately stole something that wasn’t yours. I’m so upset with you, Gonzo.”

Fozzie looked back and forth at Kermit and Gonzo, the both of them trembling in fear and trying their best to stay still. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“N-Nanny?”

“Did you eat the cookies too, Fozzie?”

“Well…I-I just wanted to say-”

“I SAID…did you eat the cookies too, Fozzie? Answer the question.”

“Well…yes, yes, I did, Nanny.”

Nanny sighed in disgust. “How many of you kids ate these cookies? Raise your hand if you ate them.”

Gonzo slowly put his hand up, as did Fozzie, Scooter and eventually Skeeter.

“Piggy, that hand better be up. I know what you did.”

“But-! But-!” Piggy exclaimed, her mouth gaping in surprise. 

“Are you going to lie to me, Piggy? Do you know what happens to babies who lie?”

Piggy quieted up fast. Her lips shook back and forth. Her voice quivered and she dared not look up.

“Did you eat the cookies too, Piggy?”

“Yes, Nanny,” Piggy mewled, shaking her head.

“And Kermit? Was this all your idea?”

“What?”

Piggy’s little jaw dropped and her snout shook back and forth. 

“Well…”

“Nanny?” Piggy said, putting her best hoof forward. “Kermie did no such thing. He wanted to take the blame for moi. But I won’t let him. Kermie wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing at all!”

“Hmmm…is that true, Kermit?” 

“Well…” Kermit took another nervous gulp. “Yeah. I even told everyone not to do it. I had a feeling you would be upset, Nanny.”

Fozzie’s mouth was gaping. He shook his head in disbelief. “No, no, no!” he finally said. “That’s not right! It was all Kermit’s idea.”

“FOZZIE!” a few of the children said in unison. 

“Are you saying Kermit lies, Fozzie? Is that what you’re saying?” 

“Well…”

Fozzie caught the angry faces of Kermit and Piggy. Even Skeeter and Scooter were giving him the eye, as if to warn him not to be a rat.

“Well no, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“So you lied? You lied about Kermit lying?”

“Well…no.”

“Well it seems to me like you lied, Fozzie. So not only did you eat the cookies but now you’re also lying about your best friends?”

“Well…no, that’s not how it happened…”

“SHUT UP!” Nanny screamed. Her huge voice thundered across the room, muting everyone into a whimpering ball of regret. “I can’t believe you kids. Every day I make you sandwiches. Every day I serve you snacks. And you know that if you’re hungry all you had to do was come to me and ask me to make you something. And this is how you repay me? By stealing and lying. Shame on all of you. Shame on you.”

Rowlf and Animal were just entering the room, only to find the group trapped in an interrogation circle. 

“Oh boy,” Rowlf said. “I think I have the wrong room.”

“Did you eat any of these cookies, Rowlf?”

“No, ma’am. I felt that there might be a clearance issue if you know what I mean.”

“NO cookie! Bad, bad,” Animal agreed.

Rowlf and Animal got off scot-free. Everyone knew they played their cards right. They were even smart enough to stay outside for the morning, not wanting to implicate themselves in the scandal.

“Okay, go outside then. And don’t come in here. It’s not going to be pretty.”

Rowlf fretted and sped out of the playroom, grabbing Animal.

What did that mean? The room went silent like death. Nanny was too angry to speak. And the kids were too scared to even say another word. 

“You know what bothers me?” Nanny said. “Not one of you tried to apologize. All I’ve heard thus far are excuses, lies and one-word sorry’s. Not one of you bothered to say that you’re sorry for what you did. Not one of you.”

“But…I said I’m sorry, Nanny,” Gonzo said, pulling on her skirt. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Gonzo quickly unhanded her and stared down at the floor.

“You did not apologize, Gonzo. You said ‘Sorry.’ Sorry is not an apology. You’re just sorry you got caught.”

“But Nanny…”

“You’re just afraid I’m going to spank you. Isn’t that what you’re sorry about?”

She said the word. It was the most feared word in all the world, and everybody was hoping she didn’t say it. Everyone in the room began shaking their heads back and forth. Please don’t let her spank me. Not me. I never thought Nanny would ever do this.

“ANSWER ME!”

“N-No, Nanny. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry!”

“No, you’re not. You’re not sorry.”

“But I am-”

“Are you talking back to me?”

“No, Nanny.”

“You’re still talking back to me.”

“No, no-”

“DON’T! EVER! TALK! BACK! TO! ME!”

Nanny grabbed Gonzo and smacked him hard across the legs.

“OWWW! STOP! STOP!”

“Are you telling me what to do?”

“NO! NO!”

Nanny pinned Gonzo to the floor and struck him with a series of hard slaps, right on his red shorts. 

“OHHH NANNY!” Gonzo cried out, shaking his beak back and forth, writhing in pain.

All the kids jumped back in shock, each one shivering and petrified with fear. No one dared speak a word. Nanny was so angry she was spanking kids right in front of everyone else—no doubt a warning that the same thing could happen to anyone. 

She can’t spank all of us. That was the prevailing thought. Nanny would give out before she spanked every single one of the cookie eaters…right? Could she stay mad for that long? Nanny had paced around the room lecturing the kids for a while now. Gonzo got what was coming to him for being the thief, or the fall guy, as Fozzie knew he was.

But no one dared speak up. Especially when they learned just how far Nanny was going to take this.

“Thieves get punished,” Nanny said harshly. “Gonzo...come outside. We’re going into the bathroom.”

“No, Nanny. Nanny!” Gonzo’s squealed higher. “But you spanked me already!”

“That was for stealing the cookies. Now you’re going to get spanked for talking back to me.”

“Oh Nanny! Noooo! NO PLEASE!”

Nanny grabbed Gonzo by the arm, yanking him away from the others and dragging him—literally dragging him as he grabbed at the carpet for dear life. 

“STOP IT! WALK. GET UP AND WALK.”

Gonzo started crying, his old tears from the first spanking still rolling down his face.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

She took Gonzo into the bathroom and only quiet was heard for a few long moments. The other muppets looked at each other in silent dread. They had never seen her this upset. Whatever these cookies were, they were special all right. They were more important than anything else in the world.

Suddenly, a large and much crispier smack was heard throughout the house, and all the way back to the playroom. Then another, then four more loud and bone-chilling smacks. The others jumped back, already feeling the sting in their little butts even far removed from the scene. Their faces fretted and their teeth chattered. Who was next? Was Nanny going to spare anybody? Was everyone going to be punished equally? Or would Gonzo the Weirdo get the worst of it?

“Hey guys,” Scooter said. “I think we should all stick up for each other. Let’s just say that we all took one bite. But that Gonzo took most of it for himself. That way, she won’t feel like spanking us all the same, like Gonzo.”

“But…it wasn’t Gonzo’s idea,” Fozzie insisted. “It was Kermit.”

“HEY!” Piggy yelled. “You say it was Kermit again to Nanny and so help me, Fozzie, I will hit you. I will hit you so hard, even harder than Nanny is going to hit you. Do you understand me?”

“Okayy…” Fozzie said sadly. 

“Sheesh,” Kermit muttered. “What kinds of friends are these. At least Piggy sticks up for me.”

“Because I like you Kermie!” Piggy said batting her eyelashes.

Meanwhile, Gonzo was crying his eyes out, having already received six lashes. 

“WAHHH! WAAAH!”

“STOP CRYING. STOP…CRYING.” 

Gonzo inhaled his snot and tried his best to stop crying—even though he had no idea how.

“Stop it. Now you listen. I’m NOT sorry that I spanked you. I am sorry that I lost my temper and did it in front of everybody.”

“O-O-Okay Nanny,” Gonzo said, the tears still streaming down his face.

“But that’s what happens when you do bad things. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Nanny,” his sniveled. 

“What? Say it.”

“I-I get spanked. When I do things I shouldn’t.”

“That’s right. Are you going to do it again, Gonzo?”

“No, Nanny. I promise. I won’t ever again.”

“Gonzo, it’s not the cookies I’m mad about. It’s that you did something without asking permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Nanny,” Gonzo said with another sniff.

“Okay. Now tell Nanny you still love her and go back into the playroom. No toys for today.”

“I love you, Nanny.”

Gonzo walked back into the room slowly, his cheeks still throbbing from the pain. Tears were still welling in his eyes. He couldn’t speak another word.

“Hey Gonzo,” Scooter said. “How was it?”

Gonzo didn’t say anything. He just walked right passed them and lay down on the bed looking out the window.

The group looked at each other in suspense. Who would be next? Nanny probably had at least one more good spanking left.

“I swear, I don’t know what to do with you kids,” she said, walking back in and letting them all know this was far from over.

“Does anyone else have anything to say for themselves?”

“Well…”

“Piggy,” Nanny said pointing her finger and tapping her shoe. “I know you ate some of these cookies.”

“What? Moi? Why?”

“Because you’re a piggy. You eat all the time, don’t you?”

“But Nanny…I did…”

“Are you going to lie to me too?”

“No, I’m not lying!” Piggy said, raising her voice up a notch. “I’m not lying!”

“Are you raising your voice to me, Piggy?”

“No! I mean no…no…”

“Come on.”

“NOOO! OH NANNY! Please! Please can we not? Please, I’m so sorry I upset you! I didn’t know the cookies were for someone else. I simply didn’t know! Please, Please!”

The muppets looked down in shame. Another one taken. More than a few pairs of eyes looked over at Kermit.

“What?”

“This is all your fault, Kermit!” Fozzie said, his eyebrows slanting. “It was all your idea. And Piggy saved your rear end!”

“Well…yeah,” Kermit said. “She likes me. So what?”

“You’re a real jerk, sometimes.” Skeeter said. 

“Whatever. I guarantee you I will not get spanked.”

“Oh really?”

“Nanny has never spanked me,” Kermit said proudly. “No one ever has. You kids might get spanked but not me.”

*

“Okay, Piggy,” Nanny said, closing the door behind her. Choose an object in here that you want me to spank you with.”

“Oh…oh…but…they all look so…”

Piggy nervously glanced at the room seeing only belts, hairbrushes, hairdryers and wet towels. They all seemed like they would hurt so much! If only there was a little object that Nanny could use, that wouldn’t sting her little derriere so viciously.

“Hurry up and choose. Or I’m going to pick the biggest thing in here.”

“Okaaay,” Piggy mumbled, choosing a tiny little belt that looked like less than half the size of the other hanging belt. “I just feel really sick and feverish. And like I have the flu. So can you please, pretty please, try to be gentle? I will learn my lesson and never eat cookies again. I promise you!”

Nanny sighed and gripped the tiny brown belt, snapping it together. 

“Really, Nanny! I promise. I didn’t even like those cookies that much. I really didn’t. I really have an appetite for some fruits or maybe some healthier vegetables.”

“Pull your dress down.”

“Ohhh…” Piggy said, her face shivering already. “But…but…Gonzo got spanked with his pants on.”

“I said…pull your dress down. All the way down.”

“But! But! It’s going to hurt so much that way! And I feel so ill, I feel so sickly. Can we please just-”

“Piggy. PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN. NOW.”

“But…Nanny. Please. Please! Please-”

“Piggy, if you don’t pull your pants down right this second, I’m going to take you back in the playroom and spank you right in front of everyone else. Do you want that?”

“Mmmmmm!” Piggy hummed and convulsed, knowing she had nowhere to go. She slowly…very slowly…pulled down her dress, exposing her pink and unblemished little piglet derriere to Nanny. It felt so cold. The energy in the air was so electric, so unforgiving.

“Bend over.”

“Mmmmmmmmm!” Piggy squealed again, bracing herself and shutting her eyes tight.

Nanny stalled for a long moment…just long enough for Piggy to open her eyes.

…And then a loud, high-pitched swat resonated throughout the house.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” Piggy screamed, shaking back and forth, as Nanny continued swatting the super-thin but fiendishly sharp belt across her hide.

“AAAAHHHHHAAAAAA!” Piggy screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes. “NANNNEEEE!” 

Nanny took her time with each blow. She made sure Piggy stopped squirming after each swat just so she could take her time and deliver the next blow right on each cheek. 

“WAAAHHHH!” Piggy screamed, after the next barb connected. 

Nanny struck her twice as much as she struck Gonzo, tanning her hide and leaving a series of ugly red belt marks on Piggy’s otherwise blush backside. 

Piggy shivered and cried when it was over, still screaming and fussing.

“WAAAHHH!”

“The spanking is over. CUT IT OUT. NOW.”

“MMMMMM!”

“Do you want another one?”

“NOO!”

“Then stop crying. Pull your dress back up.”

“But…but it hurts,” Piggy said, too afraid to even try to put any pressure on her wounds.

“Piggy, I have no problem spanking you again.”

“Uhh! Ughh!” Piggy groaned and flinched as she pulled her dress up, which only caused searing pain on her bruised backside, almost as brutal as another swat.

“Ohhh it hurts!” she cried.

“Stop whining. Go. And don’t let me see your face the rest of the day.” 

Piggy stumbled back to the playroom, watery-eyed and too embarrassed and ashamed to make any eye contact with anybody. She just ran inside the playroom and retreated into the closet. 

Kermit noticed her and gulped in anticipation. Was Nanny finished or did she have one more left in her?

“Stick together, guys!” Scooter whispered.

“So…” Nanny said, putting her hands on her hips and using an accusatory voice. “Whose idea was it, anyway? I know it wasn’t Gonzo’s idea.”

They all stayed silent. “Was it your idea, Kermit?”

“No, Nanny. It was all Gonzo’s idea.”

Fozzie seemed irked. He almost started to speak before Scooter interrupted. 

“We’ve all learned our lesson, Nanny. We’re very sorry. We promise we don’t do it again.”

All the kids nodded and then looked up at Nanny who was pacing around the room, wondering if she had one more tanning left in her for the day. 

Fozzie started shaking back and forth from the anxiety of the whole ordeal. Finally he erupted. “I just can’t take it anymore! It was Kermit!” Fozzie screamed.

“What?” Kermit yelled.

“It was Kermit. Gonzo and I said we didn’t even want to do it. Kermit and Piggy insisted that we do it.”

“Not true!” Scooter said. 

“No, it was Fozzie!” cried Kermit. “Fozzie’s idea. I just went along with it because they threatened me.”

“Well…someone’s lying. Are you all willing to be spanked then? I just have to spank everyone. Wouldn’t that be fair?”

“You should only spank Fozzie. He’s the one who said we should do it.”

“No, no it wasn’t!” Fozzie said adamantly. “You can spank me if you want, Nanny, but I have to speak the truth. I can’t tell a lie. And I can’t let another person lie either.”

Nanny sighed, eyeing the remaining ones, deciding who to spank with an eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Scooter, Skeeter, Fozzie and Kermit looked at each other in horror, wondering who would run out of look.

“So Fozzie, let me ask you something,” Nanny said. “Did you know it was wrong?”

“Well I had a funny feeling about it, Nanny.”

“And so you had this funny feeling and then you did it anyway? Even though you knew it was wrong?”

“I didn’t want to, Nanny!” Fozzie said nervously. “But they made me do it! They made me go along with it.”

“Get up. Go the bathroom, Fozzie.”

“Fine,” Fozzie said, his stomach stirring with inner turmoil. “But,” he said eying Kermit in hate. “Just so everyone knows, it was Kermit’s idea.”

Kermit shook his head quickly, and waved his hands. 

“Skeeter, you come too. Kermit and Scooter can go take a time out.”

“Whuuu…” Skeeter said in angst. Kermit and Scooter breathed in a sigh of relief. 

Fozzie tried to play it cool but still couldn’t shake the dread of Nanny’s imminent judgment. He huffed and choked, trying to talk over the developing fear. “Nanny, I’m sorry. I really am sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Fozzie. I’m especially sorry if you knew it was wrong but did it anyway because all your friends told you to do it.”

“Sorry, Nanny. Can you please use your hand? I’m really afraid of the belt.”

“You’re afraid of the belt?”

“Yes. I have nightmares about that belt, Nanny. Just please, please, use your hands. You can hit me as hard as you want.”

“Fozzie,” Nanny said in a tired voice. “You think I like spanking you kids when you’re bad?”

“I…I don’t know. You seem to have a flair for it.”

“I spank you because I love you. Do you know that?”

Fozzie looked up at Nanny; he could barely see her face over her foreboding shirt and sweater. Her voice, for once, did seem to be softer and less angry. She almost seemed reassuring.

“I guess so. But…if you love us why do you have to hit us like that?”

“Because, silly. If I don’t spank you, then you ask too many questions. And then you don’t listen to me. And what’s the number one rule? Always…”

“Listen to Nanny. I know. You’re right. You’re always right.”

“It hurts me to have to do this. But if you don’t listen now, you’re never going to listen, Fozzie. You know that.”

“I know, I know. I just think you should have hit Kermit too, since it was his idea. I’m sorry, I really am sorry,” Fozzie said, starting to choke and swallow his spit.

“I know. And you’re going to be sorry.”

“I know.”

Nanny sat down on the toilet and grabbed him in a full body grab. She turned him over her knee and smacked him hard.

“Take your hat off.”

“Nooo, nooo not my haaaaaat!”

“TAKE IT OFF. Or I’m going to throw it away.”

Fozzie reluctantly took his hat off as ordered. He always thought of it as his little grownup hat. It’s what the adults wore. It helped him feel more grownup, more in control of himself. As soon as the hat was taken from him, he had difficulty keeping his composure. Nanny noticed he didn’t cry as much as the others and stewed over it.

“Stand up. You’re getting three more with the belt.”

“But…but…you said!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Nanny grabbed the belt from the rail and walloped Fozzie across the legs.

“AAAAHHHHHH! NANNY NO! NOT ACROSS MY LEEEEGS! NOT MY LEEEEGS! WWWAAAHHHHH!”

She smacked him five more times right on his legs, chapping up his most sensitive spot until his eyes were red and streaming tears.

“Now say you love me.”

“I…I love you, Nanny,” Fozzie said, choking and breaking down. “I love you…”

“Go.”

Fozzie sniffed all the way back to the playroom. As soon as he left Skeeter was addressed. She had waited outside and heard everything. The sounds of spanking were so ominous. Skeeter felt sick to her stomach just thinking about what it would feel like. She had only been spanked once before, my her father, and never by Nanny. She fretted and her heart thumped in her chest. If only there were another way to avoid a spanking. Maybe a compromise?

Nanny groaned, already tired from dispensing justice. “Skeeter,” she said in an agitated voice. “Why did you do eat those cookies? You’ve always been so quiet and well-behaved.”

“I’m…sorry, Nanny.”

“Do you even know why you’re sorry? Or why I’m spanking you?”

“No, Nanny.”

“Those cookies were for another one of my friends. My friend’s boy has a birthday party, Friday.” Nanny exhaled strongly. “The boy is very sick, Skeeter. I wanted to give him something special for his birthday. And you all had to go and ruin it for me.”

“I’m sorry, Nanny.”

“You just can’t go around in life taking whatever you want!”

“I know. I’m sorry, Nanny. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, well.” Nanny sighed in frustration. “You know my mother used to hit me all the time. When I was your age.”

She sighed again. And paused. 

Skeeter started flinching, expecting the worst to come. 

“All the time. Not like I do you, just when you do something bad. She hit me ALL THE TIME.”

Nanny stayed quiet for a long time, eying Skeeter who was scared motionless, her eyes darting side to side, waiting in agony.

“Well. Take your pants down and let’s get this over with.”

“Nanny, can I say something?”

“What?”

“My…my parents. They told me, when I first came here, that no one was allowed to hit me. Or touch me. No one except them could ever hit me, that’s what they said. They said that if anyone ever tried to hit me…I ought to show them this.”

Skeeter took a note from her back pocket and handed it to Nanny.

Nanny took the note and read it. She said nothing for a long moment.

“I really hope you don’t spank me, Nanny. “I’m sorry for what I did. I will do anything else to make up for it. I’ll sit in the corner. I’ll clean. I’ll work and buy you new cookies, new cookies for the boy. I promise, I will.”

“…Everyone else had a spanking, Skeeter. Why are you so afraid?”

“I don’t know. I just am. I can do anything else, anything at all.”

“It’s just a spanking. It lasts…not even thirty seconds.”

“I don’t know,” Skeeter said, starting to cry. Her face turning red, she heaved and gagged, taking her glasses off and letting the tears flow.

“Oh, Skeeter,” Nanny sighed. “I haven’t even spanked you yet.”

“Please no…no…please…” she sniffed.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what. I will offer you a choice. You can accept your spanking like the others already did. Or you can go sit in the corner the rest of the day.”

Her eyes brightened. The idea of getting through the day without a spanking thrilled her. She looked up and flinched. “You mean…I wouldn’t be spanked?”

“No.”

“I would just have to sit in the corner?” She asked, almost thinking it was too good to be true.

“Yes. But, Skeeter, if you choose the second option, I just want you to know that I won’t love you anymore. I won’t love you ever again.”

“Huh? What…do you mean, Nanny?”

“It means just what I said. I will not love you anymore, at all. I won’t do any favors for you. I won’t do anything you ask. I won’t listen to you. I won’t help you with homework or anything. I will love all the other kids except you. I will not be your friend anymore.”

Skeeter frowned at the thought. She always loved the attention Nanny gave her. But was it worth a spanking? A spanking was only 30 seconds or maybe a minute. Maybe it was worth suffering to have Nanny love her forever? 

No, maybe not. As she stared at that vicious belt, the one hanging off the rail and shimmering in the light reflection, she started to feel a horrible fluttering in her tummy. Nothing is worth this. Maybe it’s better Nanny stop loving her, than have to experience that dreadful sharp sting. 

“Then I choose the corner,” Skeeter said softly, not bearing to look at Nanny and that look of ice-cold vengeance. 

“Then go to the corner.”

Skeeter left the bathroom, wiping her nose and eyes. She looked back at Nanny, who was still there, still watching her leave. Still holding her hands on her hips. Still leaning forward, her leggings still bunched up with heavy emotion and the need to dispense justice.

Skeeter flinched and then left the door frame to walk back to the playroom where everyone was in a somber mood for the rest of the day. 

By the next day, everyone felt better, especially when Bunson and Beeker showed up, oblivious as to the scandal that unfolded the day before. Everyone played. Everyone ate snacks and everyone laughed. Everyone sang and dreamed of a new and weird adventure in make believe land. 

But Skeeter never ate cookies ever again.


End file.
